Housewarming
by Miss Momolo
Summary: After almost three years of absence Sasuke is back to attend the Uzamaki's housewarming party. In his time there he is confronted with the decision of his past and the outcome of his future. Post- the last. Just a story of how I think our precious otp came to be


It was the end of December when Sasuke stopped by the Village to attend the Uzamaki's first housewarming party. If it weren't for the fact that he missed the young couples weeding he would have opted to stop by sometime later next year. But as it turned out Naruto was not fast on forgetting and so he kept reminding the dark Uchiha of his debt. Only when the dobe purchased his first house did he came up with the idea of the event. When he received news of such he came back after what had been almost three years of absence.

He had decided on his way there that he was not going to spend his savings renting an apartment. Not when he was going to head out right after the event was over. The first thing that came to mind was spending those days at somebodies place. Naruto was immediately scratched out of the list for obvious reasons and when he was notified that Kakashi was out on an important classified mission he was left with no other choice. Sakura.

Sasuke had dwelled on the idea on his way back. Encouraging himself to ask Sakura for the favor than convincing himself otherwise. He was almost dreading the moment, to be honest. It wasn't that he despised Sakura it was just….his journey of reception wasn't over. Some wounds weren't heal and his past was still very much latent and vivid behind his eyes. The least he wanted was Sakura misinterpreting his favor. He didn't want to ruin things further, not after all it took to be patched up again.

When he arrived at the Village his mind was set on a nice warm apartment, somewhere where he could shake off the snow and warm his numb feet. Although, after a while it seemed all coming travelers had the same idea. Going from place to place he received the same unfortunate news. It was stupidly clear what had to be done next. Sucking in a breath, lips and shoulders shivering, he headed for Sakura's place, all too dreary for the outcome.

All thoughts were silence, though, upon arriving at house and repeatedly knocking on her door. She wasn't home. He would have burned the Village down if it wasn't for the fact that he was trying to better himself.

Sasuke had no other choice but to sit at her steps and wait for her. Patiently, it seemed, as minutes turned to hours and then kept multiplying by two. To pass the time he tried to understand why he thought their reunion would be overly dramatized. He kept picturing the door open and Sakura shock stricken and teary eye looking up at him. Wrapping her arms against him she would cry, confessing how she missed him and still loved him. He would then rather awkwardly asked her for the favor, letting her know subtly that he had not come back for romantic reasons. But rather for obligatory ones.

Yes, he could picture it. It was very much possible. He was even preparing himself, practicing in which tone of voice he would let her know, which gesture he was going to use, which expressions he going to give. Yes, better prevent than be sorry afterwards.

Sasuke was surprised forty minutes later when Sakura stopped in front of him, brows furrowed. He didn't want to believe it but it was true. She hadn't recognize him. Or if she did she chose not to acknowledge the fact.

Swallowing his shame he stood. "Sakura," he said, voice shaking from the cold.

In that moment realization painted on Sakura's face, though not the rosy hue he had expected. "Sasuke… what are you doing here?"

"I," he looked down at his form. What _was _he doing here? "I had nowhere else to go."

He could have hit himself in the forehead for that, except he didn't want to seem more of an idiot.

"Oh," Sakura said, drawing his attention back to her. That's when he noticed her nin attire. Of course, she must have been working in the hospital. Then he notice her red nose and her pink hair covered in snow. She must be cold and he was preventing access to her house.

"I'll just," he dragged, point a finger another direction, "go."

"Wait," Sakura said. "Let me make you something warm."

* * *

><p>They were making their way to the Uzamaki's household through the snow covered streets after three immensely awkward days. Aside from that Sasuke was altogether surprised.<p>

Not only at how drastically things had changed but how different their friends are from the last time he saw them. There was still a reminiscence of the young kids he knew back in the day but there was a much bigger side that made him feel like an outsider.

"Hold on, Sasuke," Sakura said, turning around and jogging to a flower shop just paces away.

Sasuke waited outside as she made her purchase. Earlier she had mention how she wanted to buy them a present. Something to fill their house. The idea came suddenly, he was resting on her couch- his bed for the time being- when she burst in. He was almost asleep, his body not use to the lulling cold, when she said, "I think I will buy them a vase of flowers. It'd be nice."

"Hn," was the only indication he gave that he had heard her, his mind still foggy with sleep.

"Yes, that be perfect…" and she continued to blabber as she made her way deeper into the house. That afternoon he had dreamt about a meadow, full of flowers of every kind. He was later woken up by Sakura, regarding him that he should get dressed for the party. After that he couldn't shake the fragrance of flowers from his nose. It was nostalgic, almost like home.

Suddenly she was behind him, a vase of yellow flowers with a trumpet-shaped central crown. He eyed them, trying to picture them for future reference. Despite himself he didn't know why he bothered.

Sakura smiled at his curious gaze. "These are daffodils, they mean knew beginnings."

"Hn." He said, thinking that they were appropriate for the occasion.

"Well," Sakura said, balancing the base from one arm to the next, a flower falling in the process, "we should get going."

"Wait," Sasuke said, scooping the yellow flower, "you dropped one."

"Oh," Sakura said, her hand trying to reach for it. Albeit she couldn't because her hands were full. "I can't-"

"I'll do it." Sasuke quickly place the flower in the vase, his hands momentarily stumbling with hers.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Sakura said warmly, her eyes cringing as she smiled in gratitude, starting her walk again.

Sasuke paused a few passes away, watching her go, wondering what felt out of place.

* * *

><p>It was around six forty but the sun was nowhere in sight. They were the last ones to arrive. All the Rockies were there, much to Sasuke's misfortune.<p>

Naruto was the first to receive them, everyone seeming to stop and stare for a second. Before he could make sense of things Naruto began a tour of his house, Sasuke assumed, to irritate him. Though he wouldn't admit it he was slightly annoyed that Sakura left him alone with the dobe. It wasn't that he hated Naruto per say but he seemed extremely overjoyed aside from his usual standard. Albeit he was happy for his friend he couldn't help finding his happiness irritating.

When Naruto was done Sasuke found his way back to Sakura, feeling like he was in a room full of strangers. He was starting to see the disadvantages of being absent for so long. He never felt more out of place than now.

"I see Naruto gave you a tour," Sakura joked, smiling into a glass of dark liquid.

Sasuke sighed, defeated. "He had insisted even when I told him not to," he said quietly.

Sakura smirked. "That's Naruto for you." Both of them turned to watch as he gave Hinata a small peck in the lips. "I never seen him so happy... It's like …it's like he has something he never thought he was capable of-his own family. It must be a great feeling knowing he has someone waiting for him every day and who loves him unconditionally no matter what... It like all that loss was building him up for this moment. He finally has someone to call home now."

Sasuke doesn't know why but her words punch him in the face. It was almost unbearable. He pursed his mouth, trying not to frown. "I think I'm going to get something to drink."

* * *

><p>Sasuke was watching the snow fall from the glass window of Naruto's living room, the pain only a numb ache in his heart. How he wished he was walking through the hot deserts of the Sand Village. He hated the cold. He never understood the logic in wearing so many layers of clothes if he was going to freeze anyways. He long for the warmth and the humid breezes.<p>

He sighed, his breath getting caught in the glass. He used his fingers to strip the blur away.

"I thought you'd be less miserable." Naruto said behind him.

"That's one of us."

"What are you thinking about, teme," Naruto was beside him now. Breathing into the glass and drawing a happy face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It seemed his friend was persistent as ever.

"Can't you be happy for me? Just today, you can be grumpy tomorrow if you can, but just pretend today. Do it for me."

"Hn."

"Look, I know this redemption things is hard but you've got-"

"Don't." Sasuke interrupted, quietly. "Don't talk as if you understand."

"Sasuke you have to let us in or we won't be able to help yo-"

"Naruto," Sakura's voice came.

They turned to find her there looking down at her cellphone, brows furrowed. "I'm sorry about this but I just received an urgent message. I'm needed at the hospital."

"Oh," Naruto said, failing to hide his disappointment. "It's okay if you, um, have to go. Just be safe."

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Thanks for understanding. It's really important." And like that she started to turn.

"Wait," Sasuke said, grabbing his coat from a chair nearby, "I'll walk you there."

"Okay," Sakura drawl, looking at him quizzically.

"Sasuke," Naruto warned.

"I'll see you later, dobe."

Sasuke started to push-guide Sakura to the door, making her turn towards their blonde friend questioning look on her face. When they were walking in the snowy streets again she asked "What happened back there?"

"Nothing," he answered detachedly, stuffing his cold fingers in his pockets.

Sakura pursed her lips, rubbing her hands together. "Well, it didn't seem like nothing."

"What was the emergency?" Sasuke asked instead, pretending he didn't hear her.

"Perforated intestine. I have to open him up to repair the damage."

"Hn."

"Mmhm. This guys came back from a mission two days ago, was pretty messed up. He had some intestines bruised. We got him on treatment right away. On his check-ups we asked if he felt alright, if he felt anything weird. You know what he said?"

Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Nothing," she looked up ahead, her expression unreadable. "Now I'm here on call because his intestine were perforated, all because he didn't want to stay at the hospital until New Year's. And all of this could have been avoided if he tell me what was wrong."

"I guess," Sasuke began slowly, catching Sakura's attention "I'll keep that in mind when I feel something weird."

"Good."

A few minutes of silence. "Shouldn't you walk faster or I don't- isn't it an emergency?"

Sakura smiled at him. "Yeah. But I'm teaching him a lesson. You tell your doctor _everything_." And with that she stayed quiet the remainder of their walk.

* * *

><p>He was sitting in her chair, looking down at village through the spacious window. Her office was cozy, Sasuke had to admit. Even more so than her house.<p>

Suddenly, he wondered why he wasn't there to begin with. He didn't see the point in waiting for her. The surgery could take hours. Hours he could use to continue his journey. Yet here he was, going through her bookcases and certificates, fingering framed pictures and old papers.

It was kind of nostalgic, this room. It was like a time capsule of their past wherein Sakura's home had barely any evidence that she lived there. Probably, he thought, because she spends more time in the hospital than in her own house.

As he went through the bookcases he caught something from the corner of his eyes. A frame picture of their rookie years. He picked it up, making his way to her chair. He sat down, taking the time to look at it.

He looked at each face, finding it ironic the small light that seemed flicker in their eyes. Not him, of course. He always knew his coming paths were dark and that no matter how bright the light might seemed it could never seep through the darkness of his heart.

Almost spontaneously the ache was back.

"Alright, Shikanari, I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura's voice broke from the silence in his heart as she opened her door. "Sasuke you are still here, I thought-"

Sasuke immediately stood, startled back from his thoughts. "I-I said I wait for you."

"Oh, well we should…" Sakura drawled, pointing to the door.  
>Sasuke nodded, putting the picture on her desk.<p>

As much as he wanted to be discrete she noticed, her eyes instantaneously focusing on the frame. "It could be like that again, you know."

"It too late for that.  
>"It's never too late," Sakura shot back, eyes fierce and utterly serious, his heart almost believe her words. But he knew better. He quickly silence any hope.<p>

Sasuke darted his eyes, making his way to the door. "Let's go."

"Yeah, let's go." He couldn't help note how her voice sounded slightly disappointed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had packed his things that night while Sakura was asleep. For a moment he thought of telling her of his departure. But then quickly convinced himself otherwise. He wasn't quite good with goodbyes anyways. And he was going to return eventually so he saw no point in it.<p>

When he was done he looked around her house, for a moment picturing it filled with the Uchiha's emblem and family crest, of frame pictures and souvenirs. He doesn't know why he tortured himself with those thoughts- either it was because he saw too many blank spaces or because he was envious of Naruto. But he looked and thought of things that could fill the places he targeted, hearing familiar noises here and there.

After it was too much to bare and he felt utterly ridiculous he made his way to the door. He saw no point in what he was doing, he was almost shameful at the thought. He couldn't be as much of an idiot as Naruto to believe such preposterous things. He knew what he was destined for, he couldn't even dream of the idea.

But Naruto was living his dream, he reminded himself.

Suddenly Sasuke tried to swallow the lump in his throat. After all he's done he didn't even deserve to think about it.

"You don't have to leave," Sakura said behind him.

Sasuke closed his eyes, cursing himself for taking too long. To the door he said, "I have to be on my way."

"To where?"

Sasuke thought of opening the door and walking away. But then- he owed her this. "My redemption."

"How much longer?"

"I don't know."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know."

"Sasuke," she said softly, taking some steps towards him "I know you feel like no one is waiting for you when you get back, especially more so now that Naruto is married. But know that I'm waiting and I will always be here. I am your family."

Sasuke breathed in, looking at the door. "Goodbye, Sakura."

He was covered in snow in minutes, feeling numb more from their encounter than the cold. He was grateful he wasn't looking at her or she might have convinced him to stay.

* * *

><p>Sasuke laid in the sand, taking the silence in. The stars above so infinite his mind could boggled at them for hours. They felt so unreachable that it was almost painful for him wonder at their beauty... yet when he extended his finger he was sure he could touch them. Despite his usual routine he mind wandered at her again and how these stars resembled <em>her <em>so much. She was unattainable- too good for him... yet she assured him she was as close as a finger away.

Sakura was insane, he concluded. No one in their right mind would say what she had. Even his past admirers had come to. Why hadn't she?

If the silence wasn't so consuming he would have scream. He wished he could think of something else that wasn't her, to stop longing to hear her illogical blabber at the mist of sleep. To stop and just become sand. Lost to the world.

* * *

><p>That same night he had dreamt he was in a garden full of flowers of every kind, Sakura trees every couple of feet. Sasuke had never been there before but his legs moved of their own accord, as if they knew were they going. Above the skies were orange and pink and violet. The sun was nowhere in sight.<p>

Suddenly and almost as momentously he saw her. She was sitting in a patch of yellow flowers. They were familiar but he couldn't quite place where he had seen them. Though his focus was revoked when he got a closer look at her. She was dressed in almost an identical color. Her hair shiny and dressed in flowers. Her skin bright as stars.

Instantly the trees started shedding.

Sasuke was speechless watching her as she stood there perfectly still, the flowers and leaves making the moment harder for him to grasp. Her eyes were locked firmly on him. She pulled at the pink strands that caught in there face. Her shoulders shrunk as she smiled at him, her eyes cringing slightly. Before he knew it he was smiling too.

"Welcome home." She said softly.

In that instant he woke, his heart beating in his ears.

* * *

><p>It was the end of January when Sasuke arrived at the Hidden Leaf. He felt utterly ridiculous to be back so soon. But her words had hunted him ever since. His bone where evidence of such. He could hardly do anything without her words echoing in his head. So he came back to confront himself, to prove himself he was wrong.<p>

When he walked through the gates he felt a buzz started at his ear and end at his heart. He was nervous, he noted. For whatever reason it was beyond him.

He could hardly anticipate seeing her again, yet at the same time he wanted to be back in the deserts and forget about the whole thing.

Sasuke sighed, all too annoyed with himself.

He thought about going to the hospital first, it was more probable that she be there that at her own house. But then he thought that if she wasn't at her house than he had the perfect excuse to leave. He could live, Sasuke thought, with the idea that he tried

Sasuke was so sure she wasn't going to be home that he was utterly speechless when she opened the door. He was there, probably with his mouth agape, staring at her, eyes probably shining in admiration or wonder. He didn't know which he dreaded most.

"Sasuke," Sakura said, the fragrance of flowers almost radiating out of her. His garden. "You're back."

"I," he said suddenly baffled, darting his eyes, "I had nowhere else to go."

"Oh," Sakura said, a smile in her voice.

Sasuke felt his cheeks burn. He swallowed, before he could back down he stretched his arm. He felt her fingers rest in his hand a little longer than usual as she took the flower away. He couldn't deny that at that moment he longed for her warmth.

"What's this?"

"A daffodil. It means new beginnings."

There was a beat of silence, so eternal he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

"What does this mean, Sasuke?" Sakura's voice was pleading. Finally, he thought, she sounded more like herself.

Sasuke had no other choice but to look at her. Her eyes were big green rocks, her hands shaking at her sides, her mouth shut in a firm line. If he was speechless before he was mute now.

He opened his mouth not knowing what to say. "I'm ready to come home."

A hysterical laugh erupted from Sakura surprising him in the spot. He didn't had time to realize what happened before her arms were wrapped around him. It took him a moment but his hands slowly found his way around her, never feeling so at peace.


End file.
